


Another Lifetime

by Regalredstar



Category: JAG, Scoundrels (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf doesn't think about Harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU oneshot in which Harm never returned to JAG after he quit at the end of season 8. This story opens 27 years later when Harm is happily living life as Wolf West, a career criminal who has just been sentenced to 5 years in prison. Obviously Harm is younger, and Wolf older than in canon.

Wolf  _doesn't think_  about Harm.

_Doesn't think about him_  as he's madly romancing Cheryl.  _Doesn't think_  that the woman he's kissing should be Mac. She made her choice. Chose Webb. End of story.

_Doesn't think about him_  as the twins are born.  _Doesn't think_  about that long ago promise.  _Doesn't think_  about the child that would have been.

_Doesn't think about him_  as he watches Heather grow into a beautiful young woman. A beautiful young woman, who reminds him disturbingly of the beautiful blondes Harm used to date to get Mac off of his mind.

_Doesn't think about him_  as he watches Hope grow into a strong intelligent young woman. A strong intelligent young woman who reminds him of another strong intelligent young woman, who even with her leanings toward more illegal activities still managed to light up the lives of everyone she came in contact with, Harm's not the least.

_Doesn't think about him_  when he watches Logan and Cal defend each other. Complete opposites in every way, yet either will lay everything on the line for the other. When Wolf sees it he  _doesn't_ remember the one man Harm would lay everything down for, the only man he would cry for. The only man who would do the same for him.

_Doesn't think about him_  when he watches Logan be admitted to the bar. So much like his old man, and he'll never know.

_Doesn't think about him_  when he is sentenced to five years in prison.  _Doesn't think_  that once upon a time Harm would have been on the other side of this system, passionately working to make sure justice did win out.

Most of all Wolf  _doesn't think_  about Harm when Cheryl tells him her ridiculous plan to have them go straight.  _Doesn't_  tell her, (though in the thoughts he  _doesn't think_ Harm screams for him to), that going straight is a stupid idea.  _Doesn't_  tell her that he's already tried that and it only brings heartache.

Yes, Wolf  _doesn't think_  about Harm. After all Harmon Rabb, was a whole other lifetime ago.


End file.
